The clause
by Kalona Mathews
Summary: Harry is the boy who lived but the Albus Dumbledore told everyone that his brother killed voldemort. when Harry's disowned at 11 years old by James and Lilly he is teleported by magic to Gringotts, Being the heir of the potters before he was disowned, Activates an ancient Goblin/wizard law known only as the clause. Oh and he's the grandson of the skeleton detective and he is vile
1. voldys gone mouldy part 1

**disclaimer I don't own anything, ANYTHING!**

 _"speech"_

"SPELLS"

 **thoughts**

 **CHAPTER 1 VOLDIE GOES MOULDY PART 1**

The spirit of Tom Marvolo Riddle ran back to Canada that had not gone to plan, not only had he lost his body, he was defeated by 2 babies, BABIES and he lost his best (but most cowardly) spy.

 ** _flashback_**

"AVADA KADAVRA" his favourite cut through the Muggleborn killing her instantly " _Thank you Sarah but your services are no longer required"_ he quipped. " _Peter where is the secret keeper and who is he"_ he asked. Peter smiled nervously happy to help his new master " _my lord the secret keeper is Sirius black he's staying at the leaky cauldron at the moment something to do with him having a girlfriend I believe"_ voldemort smirked, he had the Potters now, that prophecy would not come true.

 **time skip 2 hours later (flash-forward?)**

" _hello Sirius"_ peter said, " _peter what's up"_ Sirius asked looking slightly hung over not noticing the cloaked figure behind Pettigrew. " _well Sirius you are going to tell my master where James and Lily are or you are going to die"_ peter replied. Sirius's eyes widened in realization " _never"_ he spat before putting his hand to his head as voldemort destroyed his mental shields and found the location himself. " _you should have just told us black its such a shame that more pure-blood has to be spilt"_ as Voldemort raised his wand, Sirius raised his own and shouted _"_ diffindo" his wand shooting out the cutting curse straight at peter who failed to dodge and got his neck cut open Voldemort turned and raised his wand at Peter "AVADA KEDAVRA" he said finishing the ex-marauder off. Voldemort looked on impassively as Peter fell to the ground with his eyes glazed, dead. He turned and cast the killing curse finishing off the black lord before leaving unaware of a communication mirror that was relaying a message to the other marauders.

 **time skip 30 minutes later**

James and lily left the manor leaving Remus alone with the twins as they left to go to the order meeting, as they walked out of the door Remus got bored and decided to talk to Sirius, pulling out his communication mirror his eyes widened as there was a message there **wormtail has betrayed us if you are reading this** **padfoot is dead.** The werewolf's eyes clouded with grief and was about to patronus message the information to James when the door was blasted open the last thing he saw was sickly green light heading towards him. Voldemort walked up the stairs as the werewolf slumped against the wall and would never stand again, " _hello children ive got a gift for you"_ he sneered before raising his wand eyes glittering with malice  "AVADA KEDAVRA" he shouted and a bolt of sickly green energy headed towards the boy with the black hair and green eyes whilst his red headed brother lay there. Voldemort smirked as the green light hit the baby but instead of the spell disappearing as he expected it rebound of the baby and hit him, he screamed as his robes set on fire and his skin slowly peeled off his bones falling to the ground as he turned into ash.

 **Now**

Aurors surrounded Godric's hollow as James and Lily returned, they watched as Remus's body was carried away along with the robes of voldemort. Andromeda Tonks a friend of the family walked over " _the boys are fine James but Remus and voldemort are both dead along with Sirius and Peter but as you know I have a communication mirror and this message appeared earlier"_ she said showing the message. James sunk to the ground eyes clouded just like Remus's eyes had been before he died.

 **#######################################################################**

 **AN that's a wrap guys sorry about killing Sirius and Remus but I felt I couldn't allow them to live and see what James would become without making them try and kill him multiple time so I killed them off but I wasn't going to allow Sirius to go down without a fight so Peter died as well but because it is commonly known that Sirius would never use an unforgivable I had to use what I had.**


	2. Harry's childhood

**disclaimer I don't own anything, ANYTHING!**

 **A/N spoiler alert- I want to point something out here whilst Dumbledore is going to be lazy and selfish he will not promote child abuse all he wants is to only train one of the twins so that he has time to do what he wants he will also not steal from the potters or make a betrothal contract between the BWL and Ginny Weasley (not that he would be able to since the potters are not dead yet but still) this isn't going to be a normal Dumbles bashing and isn't even going to be Dumbles bashing all the way through. Dumbledore is only going to be bashed up until 2nd year.**

 _"speech"_

"SPELLS"

 **thoughts**

 **CHAPTER 2= HARRY'S CHILDHOOD**

 **previously**

 _Aurors surrounded Godric's hollow as James and Lily returned, they watched as Remus's body was carried away along with the robes of voldemort. Andromeda Tonks a friend of the family walked over **"the boys are fine James but Remus and voldemort are both dead along with Sirius and Peter but as you know I have a communication mirror and this message appeared earlier"** she said showing the message. James sunk to the ground eyes clouded just like Remus's eyes had been before he died._

 **chapter 2**

Dumbledore was not happy not only did Tom kill 2 of his favourite ex-students, Sirius and Remus, he left even more behind by getting himself destroyed and leaving Horcruxes behind so his soul lived, now Dumbledore had to train 2 little brats so that when Tom returned they'd be ready to kill him. And he couldn't even lie and say only one of the boys killed Tom because everyone knew...oh wait yes he could and with that he flooed the potter household asking them to come to Hogwarts with the boys.

 **3 hours later**

after along conversation with Dumbledore followed by a (fake) medical and magical exam by Dumbledore it was decided that the V shaped scar on Jerome's head (A/N I may have forgot to mention that) was the mark mentioned in the prophecy whilst the lightning scar and the x on the head and hand respectively were just unfortunate so Dumbledore proclaimed Jerome the boy-who-lived and Harry just a normal but reasonably high powered wizard.

 **the boys birthday aged 3**

 _"thanks for taking Harry Andromeda we don't want the little brat ruining little Jerome's birthday now do we"_ lily spat. Andromeda Tonks sneered at her former friend internally. " _My pleasure Mrs Potter Harry is a lovely lad and he's always got on with my Nymphadora_." Lily snorted with disbelief and walked off.

 **the boys birthday aged 7**

Every year so far for their birthday the potter boys were split up. Whilst the boys themselves got on. they were never allowed to share their birthdays and harry actually spent more time with the Tonks family than his own this year was no different.


	3. disownment

**disclaimer I don't own anything, ANYTHING!**

 **A/N HI THANKS TO ALL THOSE THAT REVIEWED ID LIKE TO SAY A FEW THINGS BEFORE I GET STARTED JUST TO CLEAR SOME STUFF UP SOMEONE ASKED ME WHAT THE PREVIOUS 2 CHAPTERS HAD TO DO WITH THE STORY THE ANSWER TON THIS IS SIMPLE THEY WERE A BUILD UP TO WHATS COMING IN THIS CHAPTER. AND SOMEONE CALLED GOOSE BASICALLY SAID THIS STORY IS CLICHE AND INSULTED ME IN THE PROCESS, PERSONALLY I DONT THINK THATS TRUE AS FAR AS I KNOW IN ANY FANFICTION HARRY HAS NEVER STARTED UP HIS OWN WIZARDING FAMILY AND I THOUGH APART FROM THE REASON FOR IT THIS STORY WAS ACTUALLY ORIGINAL IF NOT MY MISTAKE AND IF YOU DO FIND ANY FANFICS WHERE HARRY DOES SO CAN YOU PM ME THE TITLES SO I CAN READ THEM...I WONT COPY THEM I JUST ENJOY READING THANKS AND SORRY FOR THE SLIGHT RANT.**

 _ **universal moments**_ (this chapter only)

 _"speech"_

"SPELLS"

 **thoughts**

 **CHAPTER 3= disownment**

 **previously**

 _Every year so far for their birthday the potter boys were split up. Whilst the boys themselves got on. they were never allowed to share their birthdays and harry actually spent more time with the Tonks family than his own this year was no different._

 **Now The boys aged 11**

"Lily I think we should disown Harry he's been nothing but an annoying little brat and its not like we need him with Jerome about is it" James Potter said proudly as the 2 adults talked, the boys long since sent to bed. "I agree sweetheart" the red head stated "but lets do it tomorrow after they get their letters then the boy can suffer at school having no name" the two began laughing neither noticing the small black haired child glaring at them from the top of the stair with a goblin/wizard book of laws in his hand with the pages open on something called the clause.

 **the next day**

" _Brat get up your letters are coming today and then we are going to Gringotts so get up make your breakfast and stay out of the way you got it_ " Lily growled out. _**E**_ _ **lsewhere in a house with the address number 4 private drive a horse faced woman and 2 fat males shuddered.**_ Harry growled under his breath and got up, quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to get his breakfast. As he was eating his brother came downstairs and they nodded to each other before James came downstairs and glared at Harry as he walked into the kitchen. As his father entered Harry having finished his meal left the kitchen. As he left an owl skimmed his hair and dropped two letters and left, James picked up the letters and gave them a quick read, smirking he called to his wife " _Lily they're both in we head to Gringotts soon_ " Lily having heard replied with " _good we can finally get rid of the brat_ " neither noticed the smirk that appeared on Harry's face as he knew he could finally have his revenge on the family that mistreated him.

 **at Gringotts.**

" _Goblin I Lord James Charles Potter wish to disown my heir do it at once_ " was said smugly as the potters walked up to the teller, the goblin narrowed its eyes " _very well leave the disowned child here and go on your way and it will be done"_ the goblin droned. James, Lily and Jerome left shortly after with Jerome whispering sorry to his brother looking sad. After they left the goblin turned to the recently disowned child " _thanks for the letter Harry we will now activate The Clause_ "


	4. whats in a name AKA Cross my heart

**disclaimer I don't own anything, ANYTHING!**

 _"speech"_

"SPELLS"

 **thoughts**

 **CHAPTER 4= what's in a name AKA cross my heart**

 **previously**

 _"Goblin I Lord James Charles Potter wish to disown my heir do it at once_ " was said smugly as the potters walked up to the teller, the goblin narrowed its eyes " _very well leave the disowned child here and go on your way and it will be done"_ the goblin droned. James, Lily and Jerome left shortly after with Jerome whispering sorry to his brother looking sad. After they left the goblin turned to the recently disowned child " _thanks for the letter Harry we will now activate The Clause."_

 **Now**

 _"ok Harry to begin we are going to take some of your blood and use that to see what you would have had as heir Potter and what you could have taken after you came of age if you'll just use this athame to cut open your index finger and don't worry it should heal almost immediately."_ he said handing over a straight edged dagger. Harry took the dagger and did as asked, his blood dripped onto a sheet of paper and blurred turning into words.

Name: **Harry James Nero (nee potter)**

family status: **disowned**

maternal parent: **Lily Marie Potter (nee Evans)**

paternal parent: **James Charles Potter**

Godfather: Sirius **Orion Black (deceased)**

Godmother: **Alice Joanne Longbottom (deceased** )

Magical guardians: **Andromeda Louise Tonks**

 **Remus John Lupin (deceased)**

 **Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore**

Family lines: **Black (by will of Lord black)**

 **Potter (by blood) {disowned}**

 **Gryffindor (by blood) {father}**

 **Slytherin (by conquer)**

 **Peverell (by blood) {father}**

 **Lucifer (by Magic)**

 **Hufflepuff (by will of Hogwarts)**

 **Ravenclaw (by will of Hogwarts)**

 **Pleasant (by blood) {mother}**

Money of his families: **Black-740,000G**

 **potter- 400,000G**

 **Gryffindor-560,0000G**

 **Slytherin-560,0000G**

 **Peverell-600,000,000G**

 **Lucifer-4150,000,000G**

 **Hufflepuff-560,0000G**

 **Ravenclaw-560,0000G**

 **Pleasant-234,000G**

magical abilities:

 **Animagus-any non magical descendant of the griffin**

 **metamorphagus**

 **parseltongue**

 **drakultongue**

 **necromancy**

 **elemental magika**

 **flame travel**

ACADEMICS:

 **mental-76%**

 **physical-98%**

After reading it allowed to Harry who listened in interest the goblin spoke to Harry once more " _Harry you can take one of those names or one of your own but you cannot keep the potter name"_ Harry looked thoughtful for a few seconds _"I think I will change my name completely to Damien Lucien Cross"_ the goblin nodded _"and what animagus do you want to have as._ " the goblin asked _"a midnight phoenix is that it"_ harry responded, the goblin nodded " _just sign these dotted lines take this potion and we are done oh and by the way your great grandfather lives in Ireland and you'll be stealing half of the potter fortune apart from that you will be the first member of the house of cross and your emblem is a phoenix holding a black rose what would you like the family saying to be."_ the goblin stated/asked. harry thought about it _"those that live free live the longest or in Latin_ quas cogitavit de habitatoribus liberum longevus" he replied. The goblin nodded " _it will be done Lord Cross as you are not currently an adult despite having your own name you are still considered a child so is there anyone you would like to live with."_ he asked and harry didn't even have to think _"if they will allow it ill live with tonks"_


	5. wands and stuff

**disclaimer I don't own anything, ANYTHING!**

 _"speech"_

"SPELLS"

 **thoughts**

 **CHAPTER 5=wand and stuff**

 **previously**

 _The goblin nodded " **it will be done Lord Cross as you are not currently an adult despite having your own name you are still considered a child so is there anyone you would like to live with."** he asked and harry didn't even have to think " **if they will allow it ill live with tonks"**_

 **NOW**

The goblin nodded " _it will be done_ " he said sending a missive to Andromeda Tonks by Gringotts phoenix, within moments it had returned with a letter, the goblin picked the letter up and read it "Lord cross, _Andromeda tonks is going to allow you to live with her congratulations on your ascension now here's your 1000G for your school stuff now get out"_ he said with a wink. The newly named Damien smiled and left Gringotts heading for the shops.

 **Ollivander's**

Damien walked inside and was greeted by an old dude _"hello Mr cross so you want a wand do you well ok lets begin"_ 10 minutes and 66 wand later Harry picked up an 11 inch holly and phoenix wand it exploded when he picked it up so that was a no and then he picked it up 11 inches long blood red in colour and a truly badass feel. " _blood wood, dementor skin 11 inches long good for the dark arts very nice Mr cross"_ and so a true wizard was born.

 **madam malkins**

Damien strolled into the shop and the witch behind the till nodded at him once and send a tape measure his way to measure him before passing wizengamot robes, school robes, ritual robes, formal robes and every day robes towards him each with his coat of arms on them. He nodded to her in thanks and left the shop.

 **Eeylops owl emporium**

Harry strutted inside and an owl flew onto his shoulder and nipped his ear before giving him a look that said bitch your mine harry paid and left the shop.

 **Pet shop**

A cat rubbed itself on Harrys leg and Harry picked her up looked her over and nodded " _come on then_ " he said buying the cat and leaving.

 **Diagon alley**

Harry met Andromeda and Nymphadora (don't call me Nymphadora) Tonks at florean fortescue's ice cream shop and they left to got to the house of the tonks.

 **AN sorry a bit of a short chapter**


	6. journey to the centre of hogwarts

**disclaimer I don't own anything, ANYTHING!**

 _"speech"_

"SPELLS"

 **thoughts**

 **AN I will start calling Harry Damien completely as in all the time after the sorting honest**

 **CHAPTER 6= journey to the centre of hogwarts**

 **previously**

 **Diagon alley**

 **Harry met Andromeda and Nymphadora (don't call me Nymphadora) Tonks at florean fortescue's ice cream shop and they left to got to the house of the tonks.**

 **Now**

Harry spent the remaining month with tonks and her family before heading to the platform.

 **platform 9 and 3/4**

Tonks decided to head on as harry was struggling with his trunk but she already told him to walk to the barrier between platform 9 and 10 and go through it, harry wasn't sure but he trusted tonks. He started to walk toward it. People jostled him on their way to platforms nine and ten. Harry walked more quickly. He was going to smash right into that barrier and then he'd be in trouble - leaning forward on his cart, he broke into a heavy run - the barrier was coming nearer and nearer - he wouldn't be able to stop - the cart was out of control - he was a foot away - he closed his eyes ready for the crash -

It didn't come... he kept on running... he opened his eyes. A scarlet steam engine was waiting next to a platform packed with people. A sign overhead said Hogwarts Express, eleven O'clock. Harry looked behind him and saw a wrought-iron archway where the barrier had been, with the words Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on it, He had done it.

Smoke from the engine drifted over the heads of the chattering crowd, while cats of every color wound here and there between their legs. Owls hooted to one another in a disgruntled sort of way over the babble and the scraping of heavy trunks.

The first few carriages were already packed with students, some hanging out of the window to talk to their families, some fighting over seats. Harry pushed his cart off down the platform in search of an empty seat. He passed a round-faced boy who was saying, "Gran, I've lost my toad again."

 _"Oh, Neville,"_ he heard the old woman sigh.

A boy with dreadlocks was surrounded by a small crowd.

 _"Give us a look, Lee, go on."_

The boy lifted the lid of a box in his arms, and the people around him shrieked and yelled as something inside poked out a long, hairy leg.

Harry pressed on through the crowd until he found an empty compartment near the end of the train. He put Hedwig inside first and then started to shove and heave his trunk toward the train door. He tried to lift it up the steps but could hardly raise one end and twice he dropped it painfully on his foot. Before he could get it up he had to witness the potter family walking through the platform. Harry smirked as the elder potters made themselves look like idiots whilst Jerome looked annoyed at his parents attitude. Harry got into a compartment and sat down sighing in content as he did so, not 5 minutes later a young blonde boy walked into the compartment followed by 2 children who looked almost troll like " _They're saying all down the train that Jerome Potter's in this part of the train. So it's you, is it_?" he asked Harry snorted at him " _no it isn't my name is Damien Cross_ " the blondes eyes widened " _your the kid the potters disowned you activated the clause"_ he exclaimed excitedly. Harry nodded _Yes_ ," he said. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

" _Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle_ ," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking _. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."_ before Harry could reply A voice echoed through the train: _"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately_." Harry and the 3 boys looked at each other and shrugged standing up and leaving the train as it completely stopped. Harry shivered in the cold night air. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, a large hairy man looked at the students _"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!"_ he and stumbling, they followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was so dark on either side of them that Harry thought there must be thick trees there. Nobody spoke much. Neville, the boy who kept losing his toad, sniffed once or twice.

" _Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec,"_ Hagrid called over his shoulder, _"jus' round this bend here."_

There was a loud _"Oooooh!"_

The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black take. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, its windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many turrets and towers.

 _"No more'n four to a boat!"_ Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry and the boys got into a boat

 _"Everyone in?"_ shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. _"Right then - FORWARD!"_

And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass. Everyone was silent, staring up at the great castle overhead. It towered over them as they sailed nearer and nearer to the cliff on which it stood.

 _"Heads down!"_ yelled Hagrid as the first boats reached the cliff; they all bent their heads and the little boats carried them through a curtain of ivy that hid a wide opening in the cliff face. They were carried along a dark tunnel, which seemed to be taking them right underneath the castle, until they reached a kind of underground harbor, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

 _"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?"_ said Hagrid, who was checking the boats as people climbed out of them.

 _"Trevor!"_ cried Neville blissfully, holding out his hands. Then they clambered up a passageway in the rock after Hagrid's lamp, coming out at last onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, Oak front door.

 _"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"_

Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.

 **AN ill admit to taking some of this from the book but I did alter it sooo...**


	7. AN chapter

im only going to have this AN chapter kept all others that might happen will be deleted after a new chapter is posted but this one will remain sorry for being a dick but this isn't no chapter. im writing to tell you few different story updates for this.

1\. it'll show the sorting and then skip to the end of chamber in the snake scene (showing a brief summary of the previous years) then skip again to the beginning of goblet. As prisoner of Azkaban is kind of useless sorry Sirius fans. the pairing is going to actually kind of start out as a honks but well I feel like being a dick and making everyone but the snakes betray harry and she cheats on him with Weasley numero 3 AKA Fred.

and Valkyrie are entered into the triwizard tournament and fall in love with each other and Tracy.

3\. Sirius and Remus will come back from the dead during DH.

4\. Harry touches the Armour of Lord Vile and the spirit of Vile possesses him during goblet of fire.

5\. Harry/Vile kills Voldemort during OOtP and Dumbledore tries to kill him starting of another war.

6\. Skulduggery succumbs to the dark and after Ghastly's death and joins Harry.

7\. Harry creates an army of dark creatures to take down the Order.

and that's pretty much it :-)


	8. sorting out the children

**disclaimer I don't own anything, ANYTHING!**

 _"speech"_

"SPELLS"

 **thoughts**

 **AN I will start calling Harry Damien completely as in all the time after the sorting honest**

 **CHAPTER 7= sorting out the children**

 **previously**

 _ **Hagrid raised a gigantic fist and knocked three times on the castle door.**_

 **Now**

The door swung open at once. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Harry's first thought was that this was not someone to cross. _"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall,"_ said Hagrid. _"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."_ She pulled the door wide. The entrance hall was so big you could have fit the whole of a house in it. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches like the ones at Gringotts, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors.

They followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. Harry could hear the drone of hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right -the rest of the school must already be here - but Professor McGonagall showed the first years into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowded in, standing rather closer together than they would usually have done, peering about nervously.

 _"Welcome to Hogwarts,"_ said Professor McGonagall. _"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room._

 _"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours._ _"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."_ Her eyes lingered for a moment on Neville's cloak, which was fastened under his left ear, and on Ron's smudged nose. Harry nervously tried to flatten his hair. _"I shall return when we are ready for you,"_ said Professor McGonagall. _"Please wait quietly."_ She left the chamber. several people behind him screamed.

 _"What the -?"_

He gasped. So did the people around him. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: _"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"_

 _"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"_

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.

Nobody answered.

 _"New students!"_ said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. _"About to be Sorted, I suppose?"_

A few people nodded mutely.

 _"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!"_ said the Friar. " _My old house, you know."_

 _"Move along now,"_ said a sharp voice. _"The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."_

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. _"Now, form a line,"_ Professor McGonagall told the first years, _"and follow me_." Harry got into line behind a boy with sandy hair, they walked out of the chamber, back across the hall, and through a pair of double doors into the Great Hall. Harry had never even imagined Hogwarts would be so cool. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Harry looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. Harry quickly looked down again as Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuff's are true And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

 _"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,"_ she said. _"Abbott, Hannah!"_

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -

 _"HUFFLEPUFF!"_ shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

 _"Bones, Susan!"_

 _"HUFFLEPUFF!"_ shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

 _"Boot, Terry!"_

 _"RAVENCLAW!"_

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

 _" Brocklehurst, Mandy"_ went to Ravenclaw too, but _"Brown, Lavender"_ became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Ron's twin brothers catcalling.

 _"Bulstrode, Millicent"_ then became a Slytherin. _"Cross Damien"_ As Harry stepped forward, whispers suddenly broke out like little hissing fires all over the hall.

 _"Cross, did she say?"_

 _The kid that activated the clause?"_ The last thing Harry saw before the hat dropped over his eyes was the hall full of people craning to get a good look at him. Next second he was looking at the black inside of the hat. He waited.

 _Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"_ Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, **anywhere my brother isn't I want to prove myself and why I like him being in the same house as him would ruin that.** _"Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head,_?" said the small voice _"very well I'll put you in..."_

 _SLYTHERIN_ Harry heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. He took off the hat and walked towards the Slytherin table.

 _Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"_

 _"HUFFLEPUFF!"_

Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. _"Finnegan, Seamus,"_ the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

 _"Granger, Hermione!"_

Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

 _"GRYFFINDOR!"_ shouted the hat. When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, _"GRYFFINDOR,"_ Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to _"MacDougal, Morag."_

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, _"SLYTHERIN!"_

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. _"Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson"_ then a pair of twin girls, _"Patil" and "Patil"_ then _"Perks, Sally-Anne"_ and then, at last - " _Potter, Jerome"_ the hat didn't even touch his head when it screamed " _GRYFFINDOR"_ Harry saw an orange haired Prefect got up and shook his brothers hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, _"We got Potter! We got Potter!_

 **AN the end of the chapter (the rest of the sorting happens basically the same except Harry is in slytherin**


	9. time skip and thats a bloody huge snake

**disclaimer I don't own anything, ANYTHING!**

 _"speech"_

"SPELLS"

 **thoughts**

 **AN someone said about harry not being able to choose his animagus form and normally id say that's correct but harry has started his own family so he gets privileges plus this is fanfiction so I can do anything I like.**

 **CHAPTER 8= time skip and that's a bloody huge snake**

 **previously**

 **There weren't many people left now. _"Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson"_ then a pair of twin girls, _"Patil" and "Patil"_ then _"Perks, Sally-Anne"_ and then, at last - " _Potter, Jerome"_ the hat didn't even touch his head when it screamed " _GRYFFINDOR"_ Harry saw an orange haired Prefect got up and shook his brothers hand vigorously, while the Weasley twins yelled, _"We got Potter! We got Potter!_**

 **now**

Everything at Hogwarts was fine so far in Damien's opinion, first year was blast, He and his brother formed a temporary alliance and stopped a voldemort possessed dark arts teacher from getting a precious artifact known as the philosophers stone to resurrect the twat and Damien blew the two faced professor sky high. Damien then hid the stone from Dumbledore and sent it back to the Flamel's who thanked him as they were upset that it had been stolen they didn't even accuse him as they knew Dumbledore did it.

Second year people started getting petrified first a cat, then a kid and some ghost he could never remember, then the Muggleborn his brother usually hung around with and some Ravenclaw girl and finally a Ravenclaw girl he himself had befriended called Luna which was why he was here, his brother was too and a fucked up ghost he found out was called Tom Riddle, oh and his brother was unconscious.

 _"I've waited a long time for this, Harry Potter_ ," said Riddle. _"For the chance to see you. To speak to you." "Look,"_ said Damien, losing patience, _"my name is Damien Cross and what the hell are you on im going to kick your ass we can talk when im dead"_

" _We're going to talk now,"_ said Riddle, still smiling broadly, and he pocketed Damien's wand

Damien glared at him. "how did Jerry get like this" he asked slowly.

 _"Well, that's an interesting question,"_ said Riddle pleasantly. " _And quite a long story. I suppose the real reason Jerry's like this because he opened his heart and spilled all his secrets to an invisible stranger_

 _"What are you talking about?"_ asked Damien.

 _"The diary,"_ said Riddle. ` _My diary. Little Jerry's been writing in it for months and months, telling me all his problems how his parents were behaving towards his brother, how his brother was disowned and activated the clause...congratulations by the way, how his brother kicked ass whilst he was just there for the ride he told me it all and I listened I was sympathetic he was grateful and I bode my time and as soon as I could I possessed him and set the snake on the school it was a major laugh what can I say as long as the diary is unharmed so am I and as soon as Jerry dies ill be back and Lord voldemort will rise once m..."_ before he could continue Damien threw a spell at the diary at the feet of the ghost " _you talk to much"_ he quipped the diary burst open before he disappeared riddle shouted _"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four. "_ Something huge hit the stone floor of the Chamber. Damien felt it shudder - he knew what was happening, he could sense it, could almost see the giant serpent uncoiling itself from Slytherin's mouth. Then he heard Riddle's hissing voice _"Kill him. "_ Then Riddle was writhing and twisting, screaming and flailing and then he had gone Damien may have defeated Riddle but there was still the snake and Damien wasn't going to let it live transforming into his animagus form that of a pitch black phoenix with purple highlights he took to the air soaring around its head, and the basilisk was snapping furiously at him with fangs long and thin as sabers he dived. His long golden beak sank out of sight and a sudden shower of dark blood spattered the floor. The snake's tail thrashed, both its great, bulbous yellow eyes, had been punctured by him blood was streaming to the floor, and the snake was spitting in agony. Damien morphed back and wandlessly and wordlessly summoned his wand and conjured a foot long katana and jumped at the blinded serpent but missed and fell to the ground Harry got back onto his feet, The basilisk's head was falling, its body coiling around, hitting pillars as it twisted to face him. He could see the vast, bloody eye sockets, see the mouth stretching wide, wide enough to swallow him whole, lined with fangs long as his sword, thin, glittering, venomous -It lunged blindly - Harry dodged and it hit the Chamber wall. It lunged again, and its forked tongue lashed Harry's side. He raised the sword in both his hands -The basilisk lunged again, and this time its aim was true- but Damien dodged and ran up the beasts body and jumped as he got to its head his body was working independently from his mind almost as if he'd been doing this for years. Gravity finally took an effect on him as the snake shook its head below him. the snake managed one more strike but missed and Damien came down and cut through its neck severing the head. Damien went back to his dorm dropping Jerry off at the infirmary as he did so. the rest of the year passed pretty quickly after that.

 **AN probably not my best work but I needed this chapter to show just what harry could do when threatened, the next chapter will probably have another time skip going into GOF as since all the marauders but James are dead its not needed. hope you enjoyed it :-)**


	10. shit happens

**disclaimer I don't own anything, ANYTHING!**

 **an- this is going to be a short chapter just going over what happened in 3rd year i also decided Harry will meet skulduggery in the next chapter when Valkyrie comes out of the goblet that should be fun to write also skul already kind of knows about Harry as he takes an ancestor test (opposite of an inheritance) every 50 years and it will feature during this chapter too.**

 _"speech"_

"SPELLS"

 **thoughts**

 **CHAPTER 9- shit happens**

 **previously**

 **Gravity finally took an effect on him as the snake shook its head below him. the snake managed one more strike but missed and Damien came down and cut through its neck severing the head. Damien went back to his dorm dropping Jerry off at the infirmary as he did so. the rest of the year passed pretty quickly after that.**

 **now**

Third year was interesting for Damien, not as interesting as the first 2 years but still pretty fun, after finding out what happened in the chamber the potter's apologised to Damien and he forgave them and even showed James his animagus form, to say James was surprised is quite laughable the potter lord fainted and couldn't talk for 3 days. when he could finally talk he nicknamed Damien, Moon-daze and inducted him into the Marauders and even removed wormtail from the map and replaced him with Moon-daze. James also taught Jerome to be an animagus and it turned out that Jerome was an eagle which James named Golden-claw and he too was inducted into the marauders and placed into the map.

As soon as he was inducted into the marauder Damien finally had the courage to ask out Tonks who despite being in her penultimate year agreed quickly.

 **elsewhere**

Skulduggery was bored he hasn't got much else to do Ghastly, Erskine and Madame Mist the elders of Ireland forced him to take the month off so he had nothing to do. Valkyrie was busy with her parents and little sister, the reflection was a reflection and most of his friends were dead or nowhere nearby for him to talk to so he decided he'd go see if he had any new ancestors despite what he'd told Valkyrie he knew his daughter survived but didn't know where she was as Serpine had hidden her. he went to the nearest goblin bank which was called her or daan haakhaan which roughly translated as gift of the people. He walked inside nodding to goblins as he did so, he walked up to the main counter and spoke to the goblin there " _ghec dhec a den duun dalaan ac akaaruur daan"_ (1) he said, the goblin nodded and gave him a piece of paper. Skulduggery nodded and poured some of his magic into the paper, the paper shuddered and word appeared.

 _ **name: skulduggery pleasant**_

 _ **age: N/A**_

 _ **D.O.B: N/A**_

 _ **spouse: Natalia Romosara (deceased)**_

 _ **daughter: Lillith Rosaline Pleasant (adopted by a Jonathan Evans)**_

 _ **step-son: James Charles Potter**_

 _ **Grandchildren: Jerome Sirius Potter**_

 _ **Damien Lucien Cross (nee Harry James Potter)**_

 _ **great Grandchildren: N/A**_

 **the end **

**this was just a filler chapter**

 **friend I wish to take an ancestor test**


	11. a cup that burps

**disclaimer I don't own anything, ANYTHING!**

 _"speech"_

"SPELLS"

 **thoughts**

 **CHAPTER 10- a cup that burps**

 **Third year was interesting for Damien, not as interesting as the first 2 years but still pretty fun, after finding out what happened in the chamber the potter's apologised to Damien and he forgave them and even showed James his animagus form, to say James was surprised is quite laughable the potter lord fainted and couldn't talk for 3 days. when he could finally talk he nicknamed Damien, Moon-daze and inducted him into the Marauders and even removed wormtail from the map and replaced him with Moon-daze. James also taught Jerome to be an animagus and it turned out that Jerome was an eagle which James named Golden-claw and he too was inducted into the marauders and placed into the map.**

Damien had a good summer he and Tonks spent most of their time together getting to know each others likes and dislikes and they even went to the quidditch championships which actually sucked as death eaters attacked but overall he had a good time.

when Damien went to Hogwarts he had found out something called a triwizard tournament was running this year.

 **time skip 1 month**

the Beauxbaton and durmstrang students turned up and Damien and Jerome formed another alliance and introduced themselves to a fleur Delacour and a victor Krum and they became fast friends with them as well as a young but skinny looking wizard called Sheldon cooper who was wearing some kind of Batman clothing.

 **time skip 7 hours**

The Halloween feast seemed to take much longer than usual. Perhaps because it was their second feast in two days, Damien didn't seem to fancy the extravagantly prepared food as much as he would have normally. Like everyone else in the Hall, judging by the constantly craning necks, the impatient expressions on every face, the fidgeting, and the standing up to see whether Dumbledore had finished eating yet, Damien simply wanted the plates to clear, and to hear who had been selected as champions.

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes.

Everyone watched, waiting. . . . A few people kept checking their watches. . .

 _"Any second,"_ Marcus flint whispered, two seats away from Harry.

The flames inside the goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it.

Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it - the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

 _"The champion for Durmstrang,"_ he read, in a strong, clear voice, _"will be Viktor Krum."_ cheers erupted ads Victor shook Dumbledore's hand and left through a door Damien had just noticed.

 _"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause._ "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

 _"The champion for Beauxbatons,"_ said Dumbledore, _"is Fleur Delacour!" "Oh look, they're all disappointed,"_ Daphne said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party. "Disappointed" was a bit of an understatement, Damien thought. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms.

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next...

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

 _"The Hogwarts champion,"_ he called, " _is Cedric Diggory!"_ " _Excellent!"_ Dumbledore called happily as at last the tumult died down. _"Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real -"_

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him.

The fire in the goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out - _"Jerome potter"_ before anyone could react two more name shot out **"** _Valkyrie cain and Damien Cross"_

 **the end**

 **I know I said Skul and Val would be in this chapter but I thought itd be better to finish here and have them turn up in the next chapter**


	12. a family reuninion

**disclaimer-This is a fan based parody Harry potter belongs to J.K Rowling, warner brothers and Ginny Weasley and Daniel Radcliffe please support the original release.**

 _"speech"_

"SPELLS"

 **thoughts**

 **AN: I am often getting reviews stating that I posted the last chapter say chapter 9 as chapter 10 I haven't I post the last few lines of the previous chapter so that a-I know where I am and B- to remind you all what's going on please read the whole chapter before reviewing**

 **CHAPTER 11- A family union**

 **previously**

 **Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out - _"Jerome potter"_ before anyone could react two more name shot out " _Valkyrie cain and Damien Cross"_**

 **now**

Damien was instantly aware of the glares he was receiving, he didn't even want to risk looking over at Tonks so he walked up to Dumbledore who looked at him in slight worry, Jerome and Damien walked through the door out of the Great Hall and found himself in a smaller room, lined with paintings of witches and wizards. A handsome fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite him.

The faces in the portraits turned to look at him as he entered. He saw a wizened witch flit out of the frame of her picture and into the one next to it, which contained a wizard with a walrus mustache. The wizened witch started whispering in his ear.

Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory, and Fleur Delacour were grouped around the fire. They looked strangely impressive, silhouetted against the flames. Krum, hunched-up and brooding, was leaning against the mantelpiece, slightly apart from the other two. Cedric was standing with his hands behind his back, staring into the fire. Fleur Delacour looked around when they walked in and threw back her sheet of long, silvery hair. _"What is it?"_ she said. _"Damien, Jerome what's wrong"_

 _"Someone's entered me and Jerome into the tournament"_ Damien replied, " _prove it"_ Cedric snarled. All the other champions glared at Cedric in disbelief, _"I Damien Lucien Cross hereby swear that I did not enter myself into the Triwizard Tournament nor did I ask an older student to do it for me as far as I know and if I did I did not do it willingly nor do I remember doing such so mote it be"_ Damien smirked when thunder ran out and drew his wand "EXPECTO PATRONUM" a silvery velociraptor sprang from his wand and hissed at Cedric before disappearing. Cedric apologised just as the teachers, a walking skeleton and a young girl about Damien's age walked in.

Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable, height. The top of her handsome head brushed the candle-filled chandelier, and her gigantic black-satin bosom swelled.

 _"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?"_ she said imperiously. _"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore,"_ said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions - or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"

He gave a short and nasty laugh.

 _"C'est impossible,"_ said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. _"Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust."_

 _"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore,"_ said Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. _"Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."_

 _"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff,"_ said Snape softly. His black eyes were alight with malice. _"Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here -"_ Snape was Cut off by the skeleton " _the dove flies south for winter "_ he said wisely before he turned around and decked Snape breaking the potion professor's nose.

This was followed by silence before Cedric, Damien and Jerome all burst out laughing " _thanks grandpa"_ Damien cried as he laughed. Skulduggery froze for a moment before he tilted his head " _Damien correct"_ he asked when the boy nodded he pulled the boy into a hug " _Valkyrie this is my grandson Damien Cross, Damien this is my protégé Valkyrie Cain"_ he introduced them to each other and they shook the other's hand. Jerome was walking over " _Damien what's going on bro"_ he asked. Damien looked at Jerome and nodded to himself " _Jerome Potter id like to introduce you to our maternal grandfather Skulduggery Pleasant our mums father"_ he said solemnly.


	13. end of part 1

**disclaimer-This is a fan based parody Harry potter belongs to J.K Rowling, warner brothers and Ginny Weasley and Daniel Radcliffe please support the original release.**

 _"speech"_

"SPELLS"

 **thoughts**

 **AN: I am often getting reviews stating that I posted the last chapter say chapter 9 as chapter 10 I haven't I post the last few lines of the previous chapter so that a-I know where I am and B- to remind you all what's going on please read the whole chapter before reviewing**

 **CHAPTER 11- A family union**

 **previously**

 **This was followed by silence before Cedric, Damien and Jerome all burst out laughing " _thanks grandpa"_ Damien cried as he laughed. Skulduggery froze for a moment before he tilted his head " _Damien correct"_ he asked when the boy nodded he pulled the boy into a hug " _Valkyrie this is my grandson Damien Cross, Damien this is my protégé Valkyrie Cain"_ he introduced them to each other and they shook the other's hand. Jerome was walking over " _Damien what's going on bro"_ he asked. Damien looked at Jerome and nodded to himself " _Jerome Potter id like to introduce you to our maternal grandfather Skulduggery Pleasant our mums father"_ he said solemnly.**

 **now 2 months later (screw canon time) Damien's POV**

Dragons, mother fucking dragons that what they had to deal with, how fun, please note the sarcasm. oh I should back track shouldn't I so about 1 month and 3 weeks back I got a message from "a friend" stating that I had to face dragons in my first task and to touch some black suitcase in my granddads room I haven t done the latter yet as ive not had the chance but I will I promise.

 **the normal stuff now no ones POV**

Vile was aware, he was aware that the grandson of his current user was his next controller so he waited, oh how he waited, waited for the curiosity of youth to search him out of course he sent a letter to the boy telling him about the task and to touch his prison., everything was coming along nicely.

 **the beginning**

Damien was curious about the suit case, he snuck into his grandfather's room and looked at it **hmm nice its aura feels nice** he thought reaching out to touch it... his hand streaked across the cool leather.

Vile struck and before Damien could react vile had surrounded him and he vanished into a ball of shadows.

the end of the clause part 1 to be continued in lord vile and the goblet of fire


End file.
